


Invitation Only

by gryffindorJ, torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bring Back The Porn Challenge, Implied Relationships, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Orgy, Past Relationship(s), Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-01
Updated: 2007-09-01
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Severus and Harry throw a party for Harry’s birthday.





	Invitation Only

It was a simple joke at first.

"Wouldn't it be funny to have everyone we ever slept with end up in one room?" Harry had said with a slight smile one afternoon over dinner; Severus had given his usual non-committal noise for an answer.

Then it became talk in the bedroom.

"How did it feel when _Kingsley_ stretched your arse?" Harry would ask just before he entered a submissive Severus who wanted a hard fuck. “Did you _ever_ let Draco top?” 

Or perhaps it was Severus who said, "Was there more pleasure having the twins fuck you at the same time?" 

He would make Harry scream "no" before allowing his release.

Finally, it became an actual plan. They would host an orgy to celebrate Harry's birthday. The castle would be deserted and as headmaster, Severus could do whatever he wanted anyway. Harry and Severus separately had sent out invitations to most of their past lovers inviting them to the get-together. Severus left a few of his former ‘associates’ off the list, shuddering at the thought of them. The party would take place in the dungeons where it was sure to be extra private. It also provided some very convenient punishment and bondage devices. 

Harry walked into the room and was amazed at Severus's abilities to prepare and plan. The torch-lit chamber looked like a common room ready for debauchery. There were couches and chairs scattered throughout the room, tables set with bottles of lube and aphrodisiacs, and trays carrying fire whiskey, butterbeer, and elf-made wine around the room. There were pillows for kneeling on, tables to be bent over, ball gags to restrain with, nettles for causing pain. 

"You've done a nice job in here," Harry said, stepping next to Severus and rubbing his hand across his lover’s arse as he did so. 

"Ready for our little gang bang?" Severus asked in a mocking tone. 

Harry snickered and leaned into his lover for a kiss. Severus's lips were warm and welcoming, and Harry gave into the urge to trace them with his tongue. Severus rubbed his hand over the man's firm arse. Harry pressed into Severus, making his erection known. 

Severus pulled back, "Keep that young eager cock of yours controlled. We have more preparations to make."

"No," Harry pleaded, pushing back, "I want you to fuck me now. Forget about tonight. Let's go back to our rooms so I can spread your cheeks and devour your luscious arse." 

"Your arse is more luscious than mine and no," Severus said pushing back again. "It will be worth the wait I promise." 

Severus assured with a gentle hand squeeze. Harry heard the promise in Severus’s voice. A shiver ran down his spine in anticipation. Then they heard the first set of footsteps coming down the corridor. 

They stood side by side, waiting to see who would be the first to arrive. It was Remus. Of course, _he_ would be punctual. He gave a small smile and stepped in the room.

"Welcome Remus," Severus said taking the invitation Remus had brought back with him.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Remus said with a wink. "Harry."

"Enjoying your holiday, Professor?" Harry asked in a teasing tone.

"Yes, though I have only been away from the castle for a few days," Remus said before spotting the whiskey and getting a drink.

The next two guests arrived - their red hair dancing in the torchlight. 

"Snape," they said at the same time. 

Then George turned to Harry, "Nice to see you looking so well." 

"It is nice to see you both as well. Business going strong?" Harry asked casually.

"As always," Fred answered for both as he and George handed their invitations to Harry; they took a seat on the couch talking with Remus.

Kingsley was the next to arrive, handing his invitation to Severus. Then Dean came, handing his invite to Harry. Then another Weasley arrived. Bill entered the room, still dashing even after everything he had been through. 

"Professor Snape," Bill said with a glint in his eye; Severus nodded as he took Bill's invitation. 

"Harry," Bill said handing an invitation to Harry as well. 

Harry gave Severus, whose thoughts were hidden behind a Mona Lisa smile as usual, a surprised look. Bill moved to get a drink and Harry was about to speak when the last two guests arrived.

It was Malfoy, and only he would have the audacity to bring a date with him. 

Draco walked smugly to Severus handing him the invite then said, "I brought Viktor, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Snape said, and Harry couldn't help but notice the way Viktor looked at him somewhat hesitantly.

Severus produced ten shot glasses and invited each member of the group to each partake of one. 

"It will relax your mood and enhance your desire," he informed them while sending Harry a lascivious glance.

They raised their glasses at the same time in a wordless toast and each one quickly drank down the entire contents of their shot.

It all started out easy enough. Harry had a short discussion with Remus as he made his way over to Bill. 

"How come you never told me?" he wondered, handing Bill a bottle of butterbeer.

"Never told you what?" Bill asked, taking a short sip.

"About you and-" Harry stammered for a moment. 

" _Professor_ Snape?" Bill finished for him.

"Yeah," Harry said, "I thought we shared everything. Why did you keep that a secret from me?"

"I didn't," Bill shrugged. "It was never serious. We used to blow each other after Potions class." 

Harry tried to not to laugh at Bill's easy attitude, which he had always found comforting. 

"Thursdays were the worst because I had double potions, and sometimes it felt like quadruple potions when I would see those sneering lips." Harry nodded appreciatively; he enjoyed Severus's lips very much as well.

"I guess I shouldn't be too fussed. I never told him about us either," Harry said and Bill raised a questioning eyebrow. "It's not that I am ashamed - trust me you're a damn fine ex-lover - but he just once told me he'd rather not know." 

Bill smiled at the compliment. Harry noticed how the firelight played on Bill's hair, showing all the colors that made up his brilliant red hair: cinnamon, cherry, auburn, strawberry browns and a few hidden golden blonds. 

‘ _It was as lovely as ever_ ,’ Harry mused, though it was the color of darkness he preferred - as if it could keep the light within sacred. 

Bill touched Harry's hand. His skin was as warm as it had ever been. Harry remembered his first time as if it were yesterday. It was during dark days before Voldemort's fall. Bill had given him something he very much wanted and needed. A heat seemed to emanate from his entire body, as if his hair were a sign of his warmth and fire. Harry remembered all too well - it was the comforting warmth and companionship he’d searched for when he just needed to know he was alive.

Before Harry knew it, they were kissing - breathing each other's scents and feeling the familiar angles and firmness of one another's bodies. Harry was suddenly touched from behind as well. He looked over his shoulder to see and feel Draco pressing up behind him. 

"You've always had a fine arse Potter," he drawled. 

But it wasn't Draco who interested him. Over Draco's shoulder he caught the eye of an unoccupied Severus. Was that jealousy he saw on his lover’s face? Severus gave him a small wink. Harry sighed in relief and turned his attention back to the two men who were slowly stripping him. His thoughts carried away in the first time those long pale fingers had taken off his clothes; it had been slow and methodical, just like Severus always was while Harry had wanted to rip his clothes from his body, his desire was so intense. In the end, Severus’s plan had Harry wound so tight that it was all he could do not to come at Severus’s first touch to his hard cock. Harry never learned the spell that was used to deny his orgasm, as Severus liked to use it occasionally to drive Harry mad, but wasn’t willing to share his secret - no doubt to prevent Harry from using it in kind. 

Everything suddenly became blurry to Harry. His fingers were slowly working Draco's hole, which was surprisingly easy. Draco laid face down half on top of George as they kissed one another violently. Harry's cock was being sucked by Bill's mouth, while his left hand worked on Dean's. Harry came for the first time that night, filling Bill's mouth. Bill gave a wolfish grin, before inserting his own cock into Draco's loosened hole.

Meanwhile, Severus was fucking Fred's mouth and Kingsley was bent over a table in front of Viktor. Severus was enjoying this Weasley's slight use of teeth. It was obvious that he had some great skill when it came to oral pleasures - his mouth seemed to know when to be rough, when to be gentle, and when to tease. 

It had always been as if Harry had this special ability to sense the perfect touch that would drive him over the edge. Severus's mind swam with visions of Harry as his body stiffened. He started to come down Fred’s throat but quickly pulled out, spraying his seed across Fred’s face. Slowly, he leaned down to lick the come from Fred’s face as Fred came by his own hand.

*******

 

The night became a series of drunken flashes. The group was intoxicated with lust, desire and gratification.

Remus had Kingsley against the wall as they deftly stroked one another, the werewolf making Kingsley's strong legs shake with desire. Remus's face was flushed with pleasure and his lips smiled with gratification. Kingsley stroked himself in time with the thrusts, crying out loudly as Remus bit down on his shoulder when he came. Remus threw his head back and emitted a howl that confirmed his true nature.

Draco was chained to the wall, his legs spread and wrists bound over his head. Fred teased him with small bites that became deeper, rougher, faster as Fred made Draco pleaded for more. 

"Tell me you want to come," Fred commanded. "I want you to beg for it." 

Draco begged with all his worth but Fred did not oblige him, a wild glint in his eye, "Me first then maybe I'll let you come." 

George had Viktor in a corner running his tongue over every inch of him. He indulged the Bulgarian with a thorough rimming. In and out, George’s tongue thrusted until he had Viktor panting and pleading for more. He reached around and gave two quick tugs before Viktor was coming and shouting in what must have been his native tongue. Then George had Viktor on all fours, riding his arse. Viktor’s strong toned body took the full force of George's stocky build. Sweat dripped down Viktor's back, and George leaned his head down and lapped up the droplets like he was dying of thirst. George gripped the dark hair as he changed between long delicious strokes and short fast ones.

Dean and Harry rubbed their strong, sweaty naked bodies together. Dean kissed and tasted every inch of Harry: his smooth stomach, his strong shoulders, his delectable thighs. Harry moaned and slowly loosened Dean’s arse with his fingers. Harry threw Dean's legs over his shoulders and he entered him in one thrust. Dean gasped, but Harry knew he didn’t need to wait for him to adjust to the intrusion. He forcefully pounded into him while stroking Dean's erection with his free hand. Harry looked at his present partner and thought of his lover across the room. His cock ached for Severus; it craved being enclosed in his lover’s warmth. Harry's stomach fluttered with thoughts of his dark haired Adonis, and he came, filling Dean before he had realized he was so close. 

Draco was kneeling, leaning into the back of the couch with Severus perched behind him, plundering his oft-used arse with his engorged prick. Dean had managed to get between Draco and the couch as was sucking Draco in a very slow manner, moving his warm, full lips up and down Draco's shaft with great care. Severus looked at the sleek blond head before him and wished it were dark and untidy.

Fred was standing behind Kingsley spreading his cheeks to enter him while Severus sucked him. Kingsley released himself all over Severus’s face as he came with a mighty cry. It was not difficult to see what Severus had seen in Kinsgley-the man was sex on two legs and had a gorgeous cock. Harry made a mental note to compliment Severus on his exquisite taste at a later date. For a moment, Harry felt insecure about his own body not being the godlike vision Kingsley's was. He shook his head to remind himself that he was the one Severus loved.

Remus had Bill's arms tied above his head. He was punishing him with nettles then blowing cool breaths on the stings. Both of their bodies were scarred, faded white lines marking them as equals in each other’s eyes. A little pain seemed to be a requirement for their pleasure, yet there was gentleness in their eyes, hidden behind the wild shouts and sound of leather meeting flesh.

Viktor found Harry and whispered, "I alvays desired you." 

Harry plunged into him, occasionally looking up to see who was with Severus and what activities he found pleasurable. His mind even wandered back to the morning they had spent together promising not to tempt the other to save their energies for tonight. It had been extremely difficult. Harry's prick had strained more than once against his trousers as he caught sight of Severus stepping from the shower and when his hair brushed Harry's cheek after a quick kiss. Knowing they had to wait made it so much worse. The anticipation was too much - Harry came hard on Viktor's chest as he thought only of Severus.

Severus licked and sucked Fred’s turgid cock, moaning at the feel of the hot flesh in his mouth but thinking of Harry. His mind could not escape how Harry's cock felt in his mouth—the silky skin that had always reminded him of Harry’s beautiful innocence, the unblemished perfection of delicate skin, the way Harry’s hands entwine in his hair and rub his neck as he groaned and thrust. Severus reached down to his now throbbing erection and rubbed himself with delight. Suddenly Kingsley was there, sucking his cock, taking as much as he could in his mouth. Kingsley was very deft, but he wasn't where Snape's mind was. His balls were aching, wanting to come for _Harry_. He wanted Harry filling his mouth, Harry taking his lips in a soft kiss, Harry sucking his cock to perfection. Severus came harder than he had all night in Kingsley's mouth with great shuddering gasps. He dug his teeth into his lips so hard he drew blood as he fought not to scream Harry's name.

Everything suddenly melted into a jumble of arms, legs, cocks, and mouths, which eventually led to such a tangle that Harry had no idea who it was that had made him come this time. He was sure that who ever it was - they did it well. He did know it wasn't Severus. He was so familiar with Severus's body that he knew his blood sang with the slightest touch from _his_ chosen one.

Harry brushed his sweat-soaked hair out of his glowing eyes as he looked around the dungeon. Draco, whose eyes glittered with delight, was taking Fred in the mouth. Dean and George were jacking each other off on the sofa. Kingsley's arse was being slowly loved and stretched by Viktor. And Remus, _oh my_ : Remus and Bill were in a curved position sucking one another off. The werewolf’s fingers dug into Bill's perfectly firm and round arse. He again saw something pass between Remus and Bill - this was not the first time they had done this with each other. Perhaps Bill was the reason Remus's eyes sparkled a bit more the past six months.

Harry's eyes suddenly caught Severus's from across the room. He thought for a moment about Bill, his first. The heat still radiated from Bill as it always had, but things were different for Harry now. He didn't crave the protection of Bill's strong, warm arms. He wanted the loving, smooth touch, the coolness that tamed his own fire but allowed it to burn. Their passions burned together, never to be out shined but to compliment one another. They were both without a partner at the moment, but not really. They had the one they had always wanted. They took great strides across the room to one another, meeting in a longing embrace. 

"I love you Severus," Harry whispered in the man's ear.

Severus gave him a twitchy smile, "I know. I want your beautiful cock in my mouth _now_."

"Really?" Harry asked with a chuckle. "I thought perhaps I would ride you tonight."

Harry gasped as Severus nipped his earlobe and whispered, "I want you in _my_ bed in _my_ room in _my_ mouth. Then I will take you and remind you that you belong to no one else but me."  
Severus led his dark, messy-haired companion from the dungeon. 

*******

 

As soon as Harry entered the bedroom, he removed his robe. Severus would likely be in the mood to reclaim Harry as his own. Although he’d never given Severus any reason to be jealous, the few times that there had been any threat to their relationship, Severus went wild, as if he could pound his ownership of Harry through him like a stake. When Harry turned, he met Severus’s eyes and shivered. They were intense—dark and glittering—a feral smile playing at his lips. Harry turned to run to the bed but Severus caught his arm first, pulling him into a kiss of passion, of possession.

“You are mine,” Severus whispered into Harry’s ear after he tore himself away from the succulent lips of his younger lover. 

He had enjoyed the party, as if anything else was possible, but seeing Harry with his former lovers drove him to distraction. He needed to mark him and remind him who brought him the most pleasure. He held Harry tightly as he bit along his jaw, pulling his body so close they were flush from knee to neck. Without a second thought, he spun them around and they landed on the bed, never breaking contact.

Harry could hardly breathe Severus held him so tight. He tried to pull his arms from the embrace, and after a few moments he wiggled them loose and ran his hands down Severus’s back, scrapping his skin with his nails. Severus hissed in response and redoubled his attack on Harry’s body. He ground their erections together, plucking at Harry’s tender nipples, sucking and marking along his collarbone, muttering “mine” incessantly. Harry’s eyes were closed as he allowed Severus to minister to his body. Suddenly he felt a lack of warmth and opened his eyes as he was rolled onto his stomach.

“On your knees,” Severus growled as he licked down Harry’s sweaty back all the way to his cheeks. 

Harry moaned and lifted himself off the bed. Of course, there was no need for preparation after the party they had thrown but he suspected Severus would lose control any moment and braced himself. Knees bent, arse in the air, he pillowed his arms under his head and waited. 

Harry looked so eager, so delicious spread out before him, just waiting to be taken. Severus paused for a moment before his lust-filled mind reminded him what was in store. He knelt behind Harry and pushed in his cock with just one hard thrust. Harry cried out in pleasure and Severus began to ride him, _hard_. That’s when his tongue connected with his brain and a slew of possessive phrases spilled over his lips.

“No one else can make you feel the way I do, make your mouth water, make your cock ache, or make your arse beg to be taken. Only I know just how to fuck you!”

“Yes, Severus, only you. I only want you!” Harry screamed as Severus brushed his prostate for the first time that night. 

Severus kept his angle and began pounding into Harry over and over.

“I won’t share you with anyone,” Severus was shouting as he reached around to grasp Harry’s throbbing cock. “ _This_ belongs to me; every part of you is mine!” 

“Wait! Severus, stop!” Harry couldn’t take much more - he was so close.

“Harry?” He’d _never_ asked him to stop when they had sex, so Severus stopped immediately, afraid that he’d gone too far.

“Let me turn around - I want to see you. I want to know it’s you inside of me when I come,” Harry said quietly, a bit embarrassed at the obvious declaration. 

Severus pulled out of him and rolled him over onto his back. When their eyes met, Harry knew that Severus wanted just the same thing. The corner of Severus’s lips curled into a smile and he thrust back into Harry.

“You want to see who is fucking you? You want to know who it is that makes you scream?”

“Yessssss,” Harry hissed as Severus grabbed his cock again. 

Severus’s thrusts could usually be synchronized with a metronome, but Harry recognized his partner’s desperate need as Severus became more erratic, plunging into Harry without thought. 

“Fuck!” Severus exhaled as he snapped his hips forward one last time, emptying his seed into Harry. 

With three more pulls, Harry was coming as well. Severus collapsed against Harry’s sticky form and they both lay panting for several minutes.

When Harry’s thoughts cleared, he realized he might want to separate himself from Severus before they became permanently bonded at the stomach. He nudged the man covering his body with his own. He heard a garbled “wha?” and laughed at the inarticulate reply.

“Severus, love, get off me or we’ll be stuck together forever,” Harry realized his words had a more significant meaning than he’d intended and wondered what Severus would think of it. 

His lover slowly rolled to the side and called out, “ _Accio_ wand!” 

The wand slapped into his open hand, and he performed a cleaning charm to rid them of most of the dying semen.

“Did you have an acceptable birthday, Potter?” Severus asked with affection rather than scorn as he lay flat on his back, trying to block out the images of Harry with anyone but him.

“I did. Thank you,” Harry replied, feeling Severus tense and knowing he’d better keep talking. “However, I never want to do it again.” 

“Good,” Severus grunted as he pulled Harry close to him, resting his chin on the top of the younger man’s head. 

Harry snuggled in close and drifted off to sleep; once Severus was very sure Harry was sleeping he whispered, “I am yours, Harry. _Always_.”


End file.
